Errata / FAQ
Errata See: Cards with Errata FAQ Note: FAQ regarding specific cards has been put on that card's individual page. (All Errata has been included in one section so it is easier to see everything that has been altered after release.) * Bombs * Target Lock * A defender must roll defense dice, they cannot choose not to. * If a player has multiple effects that resolve on the same turn that player may resolve them in the order they choose. * A ship's Effects are still active until the ship is removed from play, not just destroyed. (The Simultaneous Attack Rule is the most common reason a destroyed ship may remain in play) * If 2 or more effects conflict in changing the difficulty of a maneuver the effect that INCREASES the difficulty of the maneuver takes priority over the one that decreases the difficulty. (example: If a ship has a Damaged Engine card that treats all Turns as Red maneuvers all turns will be red, even if the ship has an R2 Astromech) * Ships that are required to skip their 'Perform Action' step may still execute a Free Action outside of the Perform Action step. (Please note that Stress prohibits all actions, even free ones - pg 17 of rulebook) * A ship may have more than one Focus, Target Lock, Evade etc. token assigned to it at the same time, it just cannot perform the Action required to gain them more than once a round -Effects can add more tokens regardless of what Actions have been performed. * If two ships are aligned so that their bases are parallel to each other (no one point along the near edge is closer than the other) the attacker may choose where on the base to measure from (to avoid a possible obstruction, most likely). * A player may measure before committing to a Boost / Barrel Roll to see if the ship can complete the action. (the more 'stringent' application of the Action rules state that the player A) Declares the Action. B) States which side (for Barrel Roll) it is moving to / which template (for Boost) that they want to use. C) Measures the announced Action. If the Action can occur, it does. If something prevents the original action from being legal the player may choose a different side / movement template or choose a different action altogether. Note on Barrel Roll: the player only has to declare a side, they can still move anywhere along the particular edge that they announced. * When a ship moves only the template and the ending position of theship's base are considered for checking for obstacles, mines etc. (Do not move the ship's base along the template to see if it hits anything, that does not matter.) * If a ship's movement template/ base overlaps an obstacle, but the ship does not actually get to reach the point where the collision would occur (due to "collision avoidance with other ships" rules causing the ship to halt its movement early) the ship does not suffer the effects of running into the obstruction. Category:Bombs Category:Rules